Vampire Evening
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Smee is distressed after a vampire woman attacks Captain Hook and wishes to protect him. Based on my published short story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

''You will eventually find Peter Pan. You will defeat him,'' Smee said as he followed Captain Hook in a forest. He smiled. Smee looked back. His eyes settled on the rest of Captain Hook's crew. Confused, he tilted his head to one side after he viewed their shoulders slumping.

''I'm exhausted,'' Billy Jukes said during a frown.

Mullins began to scowl. ''I am going to summon animal control again. Captain Hook won't order me to search for Peter Pan if he returns to the animal shelter.'' Mullins focused on Smee. ''You had to adopt Captain Hook after you went to the animal shelter a few days ago,'' he said. Mullins viewed Smee frowning.

''It was a kill shelter,'' Smee said. He continued to frown. ''Captain Hook yelled at you for hours after I returned him to his ship,'' he said to Mullins. He heard footsteps by a tree and stopped walking. *Hmm?* he thought. His eyes were on the tree.

Smee imagined wild animals. *Maybe not wild animals. Vampires?* he thought. Smee trembled.

A dress-clad woman stepped out of darkness. She smiled at Smee's wide eyes. Her mouth parted before she revealed fangs. She heard Smee while he gasped. The woman still smiled. She ran from him.

Smee gasped again. He began to look ahead another time. Captain Hook was not present any longer. Worry filled Smee's eyes. He turned to the other pirates. ''We have to protect Captain Hook from the vampire,'' he said.

The confused pirates exchanged glances for a few moments. They turned to Smee.

''What vampire?'' Starkey asked.

''I saw a vampire near a tree. She smiled and ran,'' Smee said.

''Captain Hook can use his hook or sword to protect himself from the vampire,'' Cookson said. He was thoughtful. ''Zero garlic with me.'' He was sheepish for a second.

''Captain Hook may be a pirate, but he is still a gentleman,'' Billy Jukes said. One corner of his mouth almost reached his eye. ''Captain Hook will bow near the vampire lady,'' he said. He heard Smee as the latter gasped another time. Billy Jukes viewed him running at breakneck speed. He and the other pirates followed him.

Smee saw Captain Hook. Tears filled his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief.

The other pirates stood as their eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hook was unconscious. His limbs were extended and his shirt was ripped. Blood covered Captain Hook's neck and not his bare chest.

Smee ran to Captain Hook and turned to the rest of the latter's crew. ''We have to return to the Jolly Roger. We have to heal Captain Hook,'' he said. Smee viewed Mullins scowling another time.

''I'm not summoning a vet to heal Captain Hook again,'' Mullins said. He viewed Cookson and Alf Mason approaching Captain Hook. He continued to scowl after they lifted him. ''I'll take him to another animal shelter.'' Mullins glanced at Smee's sudden frown. He followed his companions.

Smee's worried expression came back at a snail's pace. *If Captain Hook…* His lip trembled as tears filled his eyes another time. *Captain Hook won't perish* he thought. He continued to follow the other pirates. He saw the woman by another tree.

The woman smiled and revealed bloody fangs.

Smee glowered. ''YOU INJURED MY CAPTAIN!'' he shouted. Smee glanced from the vampire to Captain Hook. He was tempted to attack the vampire. There was Captain Hook to heal. *Captain Hook is too important* he thought.

After scowling at the vampire another time, Smee followed the pirates to the boat. His worried expression returned. He refused to view Captain Hook's bloody neck again. *If I protected Captain Hook from the vampire…* Tears formed in his eyes again. He watched as the other pirates rowed to Captain Hook's ship.

Smee eventually found himself on deck. He viewed Alf Mason and Cookson carrying Captain Hook into a bedroom. Smee's shoulders slumped. He scowled and trembled at the same time. *If I protected Captain Hook…* His tears returned.

*If I remained near Captain Hook…* He paced by the bedroom for a few seconds. He ceased pacing after Cookson and Alf Mason appeared. Smee was worried again. He approached them. ''How is he?''

Alf Mason and Cookson exchanged glances. They turned to Smee.

''You should know something about Captain Hook,'' Alf Mason said. He stepped to one side after Smee walked by him.

Smee viewed Captain Hook resting under a blanket. He gasped as his eyes widened at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

There were two small holes in Captain Hook's neck.

Smee's eyes became wide after he remember the vampire's bloody fangs. He shook his head. *Captain Hook isn't a vampire!* he thought. He approached him at a snail's pace. *Captain Hook's neck is not bloody now. That's good* he thought.

After lifting the blanket, Smee viewed Captain Hook wearing a new shirt and trousers. *You don't seem injured now, Captain Hook. That is good to know* he thought. He used the blanket to conceal Captain Hook's body.

''I will protect you this time,'' Smee said. A smile appeared on his face. He forgot about the holes in Captain Hook's neck. Smee turned and abandoned Captain Hook. He walked out of the bedroom. He glanced at a harpsichord in a cabin.

Smee smiled. He began to focus on the harpsichord. *Captain Hook will sing and play the harpsichord shortly* he thought. Smee looked thoughtful.

*I was going to do something earlier.* Smee scratched one side of his face. *What was I going to do again?* he thought. He wandered into Captain Hook's bedroom. Smee's eyes settled on the bed. He smiled again. *I was going to protect Captain Hook* he thought.

Smee viewed Captain Hook opening his eyes. He gasped for a moment. His smile came back. ''You are going to be fine, Captain Hook,'' he said. Smee continued to smile as the latter sat up. There was something about Captain Hook's cruel smile. His eyes became wide another time after the latter revealed fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Hook got out of bed. His body swayed as he focused on Smee. He hissed for a few seconds. His cruel smile remained.

Smee trembled and stepped back at the same time. Tears appeared in his eyes again. One tear ran down Smee's face. He refused to harm Captain Hook. *I will still protect you* he thought. He ceased stepping back.

Captain Hook approached Smee. His hook and fangs were near the latter's throat. The tips of his fangs contacted it. His eyes widened after Smee ducked.

Smee ran out of the bedroom. *I'm trying to remember how to repel a vampire. I can find garlic near Cookson. Zero steaks. They kill vampires. Wait. Not that kind of steak!* he thought.

Smee ceased running and looked back. *I will still protect Captain Hook. I should check on him. I'll just avoid attacks again* he thought. Smee approached the bedroom. After walking into it, he gasped again.

Captain Hook's ashes were on the floor. Sunlight filled the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
